redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
We Can't Help It, We're Men
1996 Season, Special 2 Another Red Green special, this one about male culture around the area, as seen in various clips of past episodes of the show. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , , , Segments: Adventures With Bill, Handyman Corner, The Experts, Red's Advice To Teenagers, Buddy System, The Possum Lodge Word Game, Midlife, Men Anonymous, Possum 911 DVD: We Can't Help It, We're Men Transcript Opening {Red enters a workshop.} RED GREEN: Hey, I'm Red Green, and this here's my workshop. I come in here a fair bit, actually. You know, a man needs a place to go from time to time where he can make mistakes in private. 'Cause most of the time, we're out there in the world where people can hear what we say and watch what we do. That's what leads to some problems. Now, I'm not saying all men are like that, I'm just talking about the bunch of us who are wrong, but not in doubt. That's really what this special here is all about; it's kind of an educational thing, hoping to lead to a higher understanding, you know, between the sexes. What I'm saying is, it's just basically a huge apology. That's why we called it "We Can't Help It, We're Men". Title sequence {Bill is seen in a middle of a ring, dressed in a karate outfit. He jumps to, and over, a wooden board held by Red and Harold. He lands with a rope between his knees. The rope pulls like a rubber band and then flings him back to the board. He flies back to hit on his head the board. It breaks in half. The words "We can't help it" appears on the screen, to the sound of an offscreen man yelling a Tarzan yell and crashing. At this time, Bill falls on his face. The man offscreen is heard crying. Under the first set of words is another, much smaller, set of words saying, "We're men". Red and Harold places the broken pieces of wood over Bill's head like a cross.} Featured scenes Listed below are all the scenes featured in this special, along with the episodes from whence they originated, in whole or in tandem. Closing {Red is again seen at the workshop near the end of the special. He is putting duct tape onto a chair made out of copper pipes.} RED GREEN: Well, I hope you enjoyed that, and I hope you learned something if you're a woman, and I hope it didn't depress you if you're a guy. It shouldn't, 'cause when you look below the surface, most guys are just dreamers looking for a little fun in life. Is that so bad? Eh? Where would we be without dreamers and zesty fun-seekers? Well, we'd be bored. And we get into even more trouble when we're bored. So you guys just keep having fun and don't hurt yourselves. Remember, I'm pulling for you. We're all in this together. {The screen fades to black. The credits roll. After the credits, cut to the show information, showing the phone number and website URL of www.redgreen.com.} RED GREEN: {voiceover} To join Possum Lodge or to get yourself some Possum Lodge merchandise, call 1-800-YPOSSUM. Or if you're a techno-geek, check out Harold's home page on the Internet. Fun Facts Trivia *This episode is the second special involving clips of the show, after The Best of Red Green. Category:Specials